Adventure Time Theorys
by gravitysmallknucle
Summary: Here We are Going to talk about some Adventure Time Theories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is where I am going to write fan theories about Adventure Time and if you want your theories on here then please write them in the review box and I will add your theory to this, OK. So here's the first theory.**

Theory one: The Ice Queen.

This theory is about the Ice Queen in the Fiona and Cake episodes. First off we all know the Ice King's back story right, he was a scientist with a fiance called Betty and they were studying the crown and Simon (Ice King) started to put the crown on and started to turn into the Ice King. He found Marcelline as a kid and started to take care of her but he lost control and turned into the Ice King losing all of his memories, but his memories are actually his memories are stored in his head so that when he turns back into Simon or in case of an emergency. Now we don't know anything about the Ice Queen except that the Ice King created her and she is like the Ice King only her gender is changed. Now I think that the Ice King didn't change the gender of everyone. I think he only changed who got the crown. Now it was stated that whoever wore the crown would gain the powers of the Ice King. That means that maybe in the Ice King's story Simon didn't get the crown someone else did. Now think we know how he became the and why he had the crown when he was human. Now here is the crazy part we also he wasn't alone when studying the crown, he was with his fiance, now what if Simon didn't put on the crown but Betty (His fiance) put the crown on and then lost her mind and became the Ice Queen. Now I know what yawl are thinking, what about everybody else, well think about this for a second, if you know about time travel then you would know about the butterfly effect, where if you go back in time and you change one thing then the whole future is completely different. I think that is why everybody's gender is different because Betty became the Ice Queen instead of Simon becoming the Ice King. Boom, butterfly effect and that's why only the gender is changed and not the history. I mean why do you think he made the Ice Queen in the first place, because he uses his memory of Betty as a character in his story and made her the Ice Queen because he is the king and a king needs a queen. Now he may say that he loves Fiona but if he brought them to life somehow, then he would actually go and fall in love with the Ice Queen because his memory and love of Betty is to strong and even when he may question why he has these feelings for her, he will just know that he will love her forever.

 **Thanks for reading my first theory and remember guys if you have a theory for Adventure Time then please post them in the Review box and also rate this guys. Now I have to go before my hands freeze because the Ice King has frozen me and Finn and Jake are kicking his but right now so bye guys and remember this is just the beginning of Theory Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys it's me again and I'm here with another Theory and this theory is from a Guest so who ever this is thanks for the Theory and Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Adventure Time.**

Chapter 2: Finn's "Special" Theory

This Theory is about Finn the Human and his whole life. We all know that Finn is the last human of his kind and how he is the hero here and defeats almost everything. Well what if the world he knew wasn't real. This theory is about how we think that Finn was a normal boy in a normal life and then one day he falls in a coma and in that coma he starts to imagine Ooo and creates a new life in his head. He probably had a dog and in his coma he created Jake out of his memory of his dog. Now I know that you are wondering, what about his dad, well his dad is probably him trying to come out of the coma by making the character of his dad and the coma is making him repress his son and trying to make him give up but Finn will never give up until he is reunited with his dad and when him and his dad are reunited then he might get out of his coma.

 **Hey guys sorry for the Chapter being so short but I don't really have that much to say about this and I have to do school work so see you in the next chapter and remember if you want your theory on here the leave them in the review box and don't forget to R &R. So see ya guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my small knuckles how is everybody. Good? Good. Now I have a new theory and this one is by me so get ready guys. Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Adventure Time characters or the theories that aren't mine, I just write about them.**

Princess Bubblegum Theory.

Now we all know who Princess Bubblegum is and what she does, but what we don't know is where she came from, and guys I think I figured it out. The Princess started out as a simple piece of gum and was probably in the trash or on the ground. Then the bomb happened and it must have affected the piece of gum that it started to grow and grow until it covered a lot of things. Then one day the gum say two people getting chased by a few Jelly zombies and they jumped on her and their book bag got stuck. When they got down and they got rid of all the Jelly zombies, she went down and gave them the chicken soup and finally got a good look at them. The tall one was light blue and had long white hair with glasses and a long nose. At his side was a crown and the small one was really pale and had pointy ears and was holding a stuffed bear with long arms and legs. Then she smiled at the tall one. That's right guys those people were Simon and little Marcy. She was the pink thing that helped them out. Now I know what you guys are wondering, "If she's the pink thing that helped them out then how come she doesn't mention it". She doesn't mention it probably because she doesn't want her kingdom to know that she's really old and was alive back then.

 **Thank you guy's for reading this and again sorry it's short guys but don't worry longer ones are in the future and remember if you want your theory on here then put it in the review/box down below and remember to R &R. So I will see you guys in the next one. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	4. Message

**Hey guys and girls I know a lot of you are mad about the last chapter and let me make things perfectly clear, I don't have cable and there so I can't watch the latest episodes of Adventure Time and can only do theories from before the episode that a lot of you said proved my theory wrong but again guys they're just theories, which are educated guesses until proven wrong. I would also like to say that my stories are coming out late because of school and writer's block which sucks by the way. So thanks for reading this and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye bye.**


End file.
